


You're mine only

by avallonnx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attemt at smut, Ive seen too many innocent yughae fanfics so i decided to spice it up, M/M, Minor mention of BamBam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avallonnx/pseuds/avallonnx
Summary: Heyyyyy. It's 4 am for me when I post this. Please excuse me for any mistakes since I'm half asleep. But anyway. I've seen way too many soft yugjae fanfics so I spiced it up a but. Tried to. Smut is not my thing. Anyway. Hope you enjoy-Hero





	You're mine only

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy. It's 4 am for me when I post this. Please excuse me for any mistakes since I'm half asleep. But anyway. I've seen way too many soft yugjae fanfics so I spiced it up a but. Tried to. Smut is not my thing. Anyway. Hope you enjoy 
> 
>  
> 
> -Hero

It was a long and an exhausting day, Got7 got back to their little condo late at night. Some decided to retreat to their rooms immediately while some other members lingered around the sofa or kitchen looking for something to snack on.

One of those people was Youngjae. He was sitting on the sofa in the living room, playing games on his phone to pass some more time till he went to bed, besides he didn't want to walk past them, the only two that shared a room in this household.  
Youngjae kept a close eye on the two, looking if any funny business was happening between them all day. No, Youngjae was not jealous, pffff why would he be? His boyfriend is just talking to a friend, what's so wrong about that? Nothing really but his boyfriend keeps giggling and laughing at jokes with that friend a little way too much for Youngjaes liking.

YoungJae laid down his phone and started thinking, what could he do to reclaim his boyfriend? And then, a brilliant idea poped up in his head. He got up immediately to walk to his room and on the way he took a glance to the side and yes, the door was wide open and in the room you could find two beds and on one of them was sitting YoungJaes one and only gorgeous boyfriend, Yugyeom and right next to him, basically breathing in Yugyeoms neck, was sitting Bambam. They were laughing again and it made YoungJae want to brew out his plan even more.

He got into his room and closed the door behind him. He immediately took off all his clothes and looked through his drawer with clean underwear, hidden behind some stacks he fished out his pastel pink lace panties and slid them on, they still fit perfectly. Searching for something to make the look complete he grabbed one of his chokers and put it on. This one was pink with a heart, special for this occasion.

When YoungJae was ready he got out again and stormed to Yugyeoms and Bambams shared room and walked right in. They were still talking and very close to each other. They looked up and stopped with what they were busy saying and looked shocked to see YoungJae like that.

 

"JaeJae... what are you wearing?" Yugyeom looked up at his hyung in the pastel pink panties and choker, swallowing thickly as he imagined what he wanted to do to that body.

Meanwhile Bambam tried not to laugh out loud in the back.

 YoungJae didn't reply to Yugyeom but simply took a hold of Yugyeoms hand and pulled him with him to YoungJaes room, on the way out YoungJae winked to Bambam and Bam choked with a mix of laughter, leading to a whole fit of laughter on Yugyeoms bed.

 

Meanwhile YoungJae and Yugyeom made it inside YoungJaes room, having YoungJae locking it behind them.

 

"Jae-" Yugyeom was cut off by YoungJaes lips on his, stopping all the sound. The kiss was messy  and heated and ended in Yugyeom falling on the bed with a YoungJae on his lap. And then they finally had to part, Both panting softly for air.

 

"I've been keeping an eye on you and Bambam for a while now...and now I will finally reclaim what's mine~" YoungJae finally said, moving his hips down onto Yugyeoms. Yugyeom just watched in amusement at his boyfriend and bit his lip at the sensation it caused.

"And how are you going to claim me exactly, JaeJae?~" Yugyeom replied to the other with a little smirk tugging on his lips.

"Just watch~" YoungJae purred. He unbuttoned Yugyeoms jeans and with a little help he got them off along with his boxers. He worked his hand on Yugyeoms length to get it fully hard and to hear him moan.

YoungJae slipped out of this pink lace panties and tossed then somewhere to the side and next he looked for the lube in his nightstand drawer. He drizzled some over his hand and covered his boyfriends cock in it and after a good layer he threw the bottle somewhere next to them. 

YoungJae aligned himself with Yugyeoms dick and slowly lowered himself onto him, letting out little moans in the process, making Yugyeom squeeze Youngjaes ass hard, earning him a little squeak as well.

After a minute or so, getting uses to the size, Youngjin finally started moving his hips up and down on the others cock, Both moaning out loud. Yugyeom couldn't help to buck his hips up every time YoungJae went back down, making the both moan together.

"F-fuck you take my cock so well~" Yugyeom said in a silky voice, grabbing YoungJaes hips to keep him in place as he started to fuck hard up into the other male, making him moan and whine for more.  
They were sure everyone else could hear them from outside but they didn't care, in fact they love It. People know that they only belong to each other and so they always are loud during sex.

YoungJae let out little whines and reached down to wrap his fingers around his cock as Yugyeom kept fucking him. After a bit Yugyeom let go and YoungJae got back to bouncing I'm his cock again, both letting out sweet moans

"A-aaah~ f-fuck I'm close~" YoungJae moaned out.

Yugyeom, feeling the same, grabbed the others hips again and gave it everything he had got left. YoungJae came first, all over his stomach and on Yugyeoms shirt, letting out little broken moans . And a few more thrusts and Yugyeom came deep inside YoungJae  with a deep groan.  
YoungJae leaned down to give Yugyeom a kiss on his lips and pulled himself off from his dick to lay besides him.

"If this is because I hang out with Bambam a lot I'll just hangout with him more~" Yugyeom joked.

"Shush and just clean me~" a sleepy YoungJae managed to say and Yugyeom shook his head and got up, getting paper towels to clean YoungJae up. He tossed the dirty papers in the trash bin and took of his now dirtied shirt and tossed it on the ground before getting back into the bed to cuddle with a sleeping YoungJae.

 

• 

The next morning, Yugyeom woke up next to YoungJae who actually was already awake. 

"Good morning~" YoungJae gave the male a kiss on his nose "I think they already made breakfast. Wanna dress and get some?"

Yugyeom nodded and they both got dressed.  
They walked out to the kitchen, greeting the other members and wishing then a good morning and then they took a plate of some of the breakfast and sat next to each other at the kitchen table.

It was silent, everyone was eating in peace but then Bambam said: "y'know. I'm not really jealous of your relationship so you can keep it down"

YoungJae and Yugyeom both choked on their food and Bambam was trying his best not to smile.


End file.
